Neala: Christmas in Ireland
by Wolf-P.J-2.0
Summary: Just Read it. DID I MENTION I DON"T OWN WOLFBLOOD, AT ALL. Will anyone adopt this?


**_Yeah, I think I'm obsessed with something else! Besides, I love Maddian more. Anyway, this is a new story. This one is where a new Wolfblood comes to Stonybridge. Here is her forum:_**

**_Name: Neala North  
><em>****_Age: 15  
>Hair: Strawberry Blond with green end tips, usually down, it is cut to her shoulder blades and looks like Maddy's<br>Looks: A slight feminine body, and a pretty face, but don't let it fool you  
>Personality: Shy, very closed off, but once you get to know her: Kind, Sweet, cunning, smart and loyal<br>School Cloths: A White Button-up shirt, green tie, jeans, those gloves without fingers in black, a black jacket and a pair of converses, black of course  
>Weekend Cloths: A plain white T, with a sweatshirt over it, another pair of jeans and a pair of lace up boots<br>History: You'll Find Out :)_**

* * *

><p>I sighed waking to my new foster home. Luckily for me, they where vegans (please not sarcasm). See, I'm a Wolfblood. Not A Werewolf, a Wolfblood. There different, for one we aren't monsters. I don't remember my past but, that's all I know, ever since my first transformation. Anyway, back to real time.<p>

I knocked on the door, hoping that these people weren't abusive like my last foster parents. The door opened to a black-haired woman._** (AN/ Look people, I haven't seen the second season so, this is during 'Cry Wolf' Got it. Also, I don't think we ever saw the Vaughns in the 1st season so, yeah)** _She smiled welcoming me in, this place was big from the outside but on the inside, wow. I looked towards the couch and noticed 4 teens, about my age. They noticed me and I looked at them, hiding behind my hair. Two of them waved but the other two growled, there noses scrunched up and I thought I saw their veins turn black. '_It must be my imagination'_ I thought. I tugged in my sweatshirt," Uh, Hi?" My voice squeaked. A red-head smiled," Hi, I'm Shannon, you are?" She questioned, I shifted from foot to foot," Um, Can you all introduce yourselves first?" I asked nervously. A boy with black hair smiled and nodded," I'm Tom" He managed. I looked at the two who growled at me," Well?" Shannon said, pursing her lips. The two sighed," I'm Maddy and this is Rhydian." A brown haired girl stated. I smiled politely," Well the, I'm Neala." I said shyly," Wait a second." Tom said," That's Irish for Christmas right?" I nodded and sat down. Mrs. Vaughn came out and showed me to my room.

I was quietly packing my stuff in the drawers when Rhydian and Maddy came in," Yes?" I said," What Do You Need?" They frowned," Your a Wolfblood, right?" They asked and I looked at them," Are _you_ a Wolfblood?" They looked at each other and nodded," Then, Yeah, I am a Wolfblood." They smiled, they where still looking at each other," Are you two like, Dating?" I asked and they frowned," You sound like Tom." I laughed," Well, good." I shooed them out of my room and kept packing.

_*The Next Day*_

I hurried, rushing to put my school cloths on. Today was a full moon and I was excited, i raced downstairs, knocking into Rhydian," Oops." I mumbled and started out the door, running. I stopped outside school, there was a couple kids outside. I slowly walked towards the registration office," Hi Honey, your new." A woman said," Um, Hi. I'm the new kid at the Vaughns." She nodded and handed me the time table. I walked down the halls and into class, I was greeted by the glare of what Rhydian called the 'Ks' I smiled," You are?" I pursed my lips," Neala North." I answered," Well, Neala North, My name is Mr. Jeffries and i'm guessing your... Irish?" He said and I nodded. He pumped his fist in the air. I bit my cheek and went to sit down at a desk in the back, it was completely empty. But, I kept hearing,'_ That's Rhydian and Maddy's table'_ So I moved. After a while Maddy and Rhydian walked in, panting with leafs in there hair. I chuckled and their eyes shot towards me," Hi Neala." They said between sentence.

*_Later That Day*_

I watched as Maddy bumped into Rhydian and attempt to climb a tree. I chuckled when someone said," Maddy, Rhydian, come on, how old are you? Calm Down!" I had to hold a hand to my face because now chortling, Tom then asked," Whats Up with you Mads?" She answered," Nothing. I'm just excited." I Ran over to Maddy and jumped on her back," HAHA, I CONCURRED THE ISLAND KNOWN AS MADDY!" Tom looked at us weirdly and Shannon walked up," What's everyone doing when we get back? My mums just hatched some chicks. They are so fluffy you have to see them." I pursed my lips," Sorry Shan." Maddy answered," I'm going round Maddy's." Rhydian and I answered the same thing. Tom frowned, stepping from foot to foot," Oh, Yeah?" Maddy nodded," Mom's making a family tree, finding out about Rhydian's side of the family." She said bumping into Rhydian. "Oh!" Shannon and Tom answered at the same time," Oh, The Black Sheep. Ha, Ha." They looked at me," Your going why?" I looked at them," Turns out I'm distantly related to Rhydian and Maddy, so." They nodded and turned back to Rhydian and Maddy. Maddy pushed Rhydian backwards," Race you." She ran off and Rhydian quickly following her. Mr. Jeffries ushered us toward the Castle.

_*At The Castle*_

Maddy was walking side by side with Rhydian and I, the other teacher started talking about the history of the building and Maddy ran outside. I went to go but Rhydian held me back and raced after her himself. Soon after the teacher and tom ran out

*_Outside_*

I was standing by Shannon when she said," Right, well we know questions 12 to 15 so we just need to answer three questions in the village, two in the lime kiln, four in the priory, and two on the beach." Rhydian kept walking, Maddy squirming like a pup," OK, Then you three take the church and the village and well do the rest. Sort It." Tom Spoke Up," But, We're a team, We're not suppose to-" He was cut off by Rhydian," Look, Jeffries doesn't care how we get the answers as long as we get good marks." Maddy butted in," And, If we finish fast enough, we can go for ice cream!" Rhydian smiled," Aw, yeah brilliant! All right, so we'll meet you three at the priory later, yeah?" And with that, the two ran off. I sighed shaking my head, it was a good thing they had made friends.

_*Even More Later*_

I was walking towards Jimi and his 'goons' when i saw him throw Rhydian's backpack. He walked on the boat, proably trying to impress Maddy. Maddy frowned," Come on, Rhydian, we don't have time for this." She said dully, Jimi butted in too," Yeah, listen to her mate." I bumped into her and we looked up. Time slowed as Rhydian fell, we ran towards him, Maddy yelling," Rhydian, Rhydian! Are you okay?" She looked panicked," Don't move him! He could've broken a bone. Just go get help. Go!" She yelled to the boys. With that they ran off, I watched the two. They were so cute together, Maddy then asked him," Are You OK?" Rhydian looked at his leg," Yeah." This just got Maddy more worked up," Where does it hurt?" She asked. He reached down, touching his ankle," My Ankle."

_*Shannon's POV*_

"Surprise, Surprise." He said," No Rhydian, No Maddy. Probably smooching on the beach somewhere." I rolled my eyes," Okay, We have two competing theories, one, they're dating two-" I was cut short by Tom's fake impression of a 'Roar'," She a werewolf. All we need is evidence. So from now on, we stick to them like glue, on the bus, at school, after school. Everywhere they go, where there. Either we'll find some evidence, or they get so fed up with us they have to start talking. Agreed?" I thought my plan was great, Tom sighed and answered," Agreed."

_*Back to Neala*_

" You two need to get to the bus, you can still get off the island." Rhydian said pushing us to go," And Leave you on your own?" I bit my lip, it was obvious that she wasn't leaving him, He answered," I won't be on my own, one of the teachers will stay with me. The other will get you home before the moon rises." I watched in amazement, it was like they where in their own little world, adorable," You Can't transform with a teacher staying with you!" Maddy complained," I'll be fine. Just get off the island while you still can." " I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to make sure you get through this." " Maddy, if you want to transform with your parents, you have to go now." " I can't leave you here." Rhydian groaned in annoyance.

" Maddy, I'm fine. Go." Rhydian said, Mr. Jeffries arrived," She has to get home, Sir." Mr. Jeffries shook his head," It's all right. Now don't worry. We're all going to get home tonight, Don't you worry about that. Okay It doesn't appear to be broken. Jimi, take his other arm." Maddy glared at Rhydian as Mr. Jeffries and Jimi help him up," B- but the tide sir." Mr. Jeffries sighed," It's all right. I told you to be back at the bus 15 minutes early. If we hurry up, we can still make it." Maddy and I just stared at them," Maddy, Neala, come on!"

" OK. You all right?" Mr. Jeffries asked," Yeah." Rhydian muttered," Okay, up we go. All right. It's all right everyone, don't panic. Its okay, you okay?" Mr. Jeffries asked. Rhydian muttered something around," Yeah." " In Jimi, in." He ushered. He slammed the door shut and got in himself," Get us moving." He asked the other teacher. Miss. Fitzgerald pleaded," Please get me off the island." We rushed towards the bridge, but when we got there, it was to late. Mr Jeffries attempted to assure us with," All right, Just calm down everyone." But by the look on Maddy's face, she wasn't going to calm down anytime soon," Everyone calm down." Someone behind us said," Yeah." as Rhydian look at Maddy, and vice versa. One of the 'Ks" Stood up," Next low tide: Midnight." Rhydian, Maddy and I clunked out heads into the back of the seats," There's no way out tonight, folks." The other teacher proclaimed.

_* To The Pilgrim's Way*_

"All right, quiet." Mr. Jeffries said," All right quiet, please." Maddy had gone upstairs to worry about staying here with her mum," I've spoken to the head teacher, and we've taken the decision that we're going to stay here overnight. Now we're going to go back first thing in the morning. Luckily, the hotel can squeeze us all in, yay!" Mr. Jeffries said, attempting to cheer us up. This had evidently been Rhydian's plan because he was smirking. I elbowed him," Your a Jerk, you know that?" He looked at me with puppy eyes and I rolled mine," But, it's going to be three or four to a room. So gather up your things, please. We'll allocate you a room" Mr. Jeffries explained, wow, he wasn't much of a downer at all. I lifted up my hair so i could listen to Shannon," Operation stick like glue. Sure, right. We've lost Maddy already." I wonder what that was about. I listened to a few conversations before hearing Maddy," Rhydian can't walk. We're stuck on an island, and my best mate already thinks I'm the beast of Stonybridge Moor." Emma came on the phone," Look, don't panic. Rhydian will be fine once he transforms. The full moon heals almost anything in a Wolfblood. But you three have to be out of the village by 8:30." Maddy sighed," Wish we'd never came here. I'd give anything to be back at home." Dan then came on," Maybe we could get to you by boat." Maddy was obviously worked up because she answered," How would you explain that to the teachers? You wouldn't get here by 8:30 unless you can paddle with your paws." " Listen, Maddy, You, Neala and Rhydian are going to have to think your way out of this. The 3 of you, you're on your own now, pet." I chortled and Rhydian stared at me realizing what I was doing," But whatever you do, make sure you get out of the village in time."

As Rhydian went to his room, I went to Shannon's. Unluckily for Maddy, she had to go with the 'Ks' for an hour. I turned to Shannon," SO you think Maddy's a werewolf?" I asked innocently," Where'd you hear that." I looked at the 'Ks' when they passed the door," You Guess." She sighed and shook her head," Hey, I'm going to see if there's anything to eat." I said, leaving from the room. I silently sneaked out, finding my way to the boats," Hey Mads, Rhy." I said while they pondered their new nicknames.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Look, If I owned Wolfblood, #1) I wouldn't be writing a Fanfic :T and #2) MADDY WOULD BE BACK BY NOW! So if you thought I owned it well, you totally and utterly wrong. <strong>_

_**Hey and to all the people who are actually reading this, THANKS**_

_**DID I MENTION I DON"T OWN WOLFBLOOD? GOOD.**_


End file.
